Four and Six
by Thedauntlessdivergent
Summary: Rated M, for a couple of scenes, just to be safe! If there was no war. After the initiates have become members of dauntless, Tobias and Tris take things more seriously as the work alongside some new difficult initiates and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Please leave reviews with ideas on where to go next, I need help! Rated M for a few fluffs ;D DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ETC, you know the drill!_

* * *

"Morning beautiful!"

I roll over and instantly he presses his lips to mine. I pull away as I need to get ready, but first I open my eyes and stare into his. Dark blue, almost black with a lighter patch of blue on his left iris. "Morning Tob- Four" I say, the corners of my mouth turning upwards, he sees me smiling and just kisses me again.

"New initiates today, eh?" He says as he finally breaks away.

"Finally, I get to work with you, spending all my time with you," I wink and give him a cheesy grin, then jump over him and run off into the bathroom. I stand with the water pounding on my head and shoulders for a few minutes, then cut the water and dry myself off. I put on my underwear and Tobias' t-shit as I slept in it again, then slowly open the door back to the bedroom. I can't see Tobias, but I can see the clothes he has set out on the bed for me.

"Good choice?" his voice behinds me startles me, I spin around to push him, but he just pulls me into his chest and hugs me. I push back against his chest, and stare him in the eyes whilst tracing his muscles with my finger tips. I wink at him again and turn back to the bed to get dressed.

I look at myself in the mirror: black skinnies, tank top and a leather jacket. He comes up behind me, wearing nearly the same, he wraps his arms around me and stares at me in the mirror. "Come on Six, breakfast and I want cake!" I lace my fingers with his, and we walk down for breakfast.

I slide in next to Christina and opposite Eric, he gives me a wink, but we both know its not serious, never the less, Tobias raises his eyebrow at Eric and he smirks.

"Who's having the transfers then?" Eric asks once stood up.

"Tris and I" replies Tobias next to me.

"OOOOOH! We will make the initiates call you Six and Four!" shrieks Christina. Tobias and I roll our eyes smiling. He takes my hand in his and we walk down to the net to meet the initiates.

"JUMP ALREADY!" We hear Max shout from above, we all start to laugh as the first jumper lands in the net next to us. A Candor born, she slightly resembles me in appearance. "Natasha" she announces.

"New faction, new name?" I ask.

"Tasha"

"First jumper Tasha!" I shout as loud as my lungs will let me. With that, the whole room erupts into cheering. The other initiates drop down onto the net, and I allow everyone else to alternate shouting out their names. Once all of the transfers had been announced, we stepped down from the edge of the next to eye them all up. I feel a hand press down on my shoulder; "Not a bad bunch" His fingers entwine with mine and I pull Tobias close to my side. Tasha, a Candor transfer. John and Kyle, two other Candors. Lance, Jaz and Cathy all Erudite. Polly and Tom from Amity and one surprisingly large boy, Derrick from Abnegation. " I am Six, and this is Four" I shout, nudging Four in the ribs, "Follow us." I turn on my heel, dragging Tobias with me, we take them for a short tour before dropping them off at the dorms. I gave them the talk about curfew and training in the morning, and I notice Jaz and Cathy stood staring at Tobias, whispering to each other and giggling. "Anything you would like to share?" I demand.

"We were just saying, that Four looks really cute" Jaz giggles, and Four blushes. I turn to face him, "well girls, I have to disagree with you there." Four raises his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah well, we think Six is fitter!" exclaims John, Kyle and Lance both nod in agreement. I narrow my eyes at them. "Sorry" they all say, embarrassed, and with that, Tobias and I walk out, closing the doors behind us.

"I'm not cute then?"

"Nope," I reply and I press my lips to his, he wraps his arms around my hips, and I run my fingers through his hair and pull him down to deepen the kiss.

"You're handsome, beautiful, fit, amazing and plenty of other things which are too long to mention now!" I wink at him and run off to our apartment.

He catches up to me easily and flips me over his shoulder, I laugh as he fumbles to open the door. He kicks the door closed behind us and drops me carefully onto the bed. He cages my body with his and kisses me, sliding his tongue against my bottom lip and I part mine. "Tris, may I take your shirt off?" he whispers into my ear.

"You were the one that wanted me to wear it, but I guess so." I smile at him as he slowly reaches down and pulls my shirt over my head. We roll over so I am sat on him, I reach down and begin pull his tank over his head. "Tobias…" I murmur.

"Yes, Tris?"

"My fear of intimacy, I'm ready to face it." I say nervously.

"If you're sure, tell me what you want me to do, what you like and if I hurt you, okay?" He asks, and I nod in agreement.

I slowly reach and unbutton his jeans, and unzip them; I carefully pull them off and toss them to the floor. I look at his underwear, "Tris, do you want to stop?" I shake my head, and pull down his boxers. I lean over and lie on his chest, I can feel 'him' on my stomach. I take my lips to his, and we kiss slowly, I pull back and I look into his eyes, they're full of lust, want and concern. I take my head down, and take him in my mouth, I take him in and out of my mouth, I use my tongue and he groans. I look up to his face; he is lay back with his eyes open, still fixed on mine. He groans again, "Tris this is my first time too, I'm not going to last long," he says quietly. I pull off him, and just use my hand, he climaxes and it goes onto my belly. I lean back up to him, and he kisses me passionately, I pull him off the bed and ask him to take of my jeans and underwear. He cocks his head to the side and I nod, he carefully pulls them both off me with a gentle tug, and I continue to lead him to the bathroom. I lower myself into a still warm and clean bath, he obediently follows and I lean my back up against his chest, he plays with my hair and I drift off to sleep. I wake when the water is cool; Tobias pulls me out of the bath and into a huge, fluffy, white towel and carries me into the bedroom. He dries me off slowly, kissing me passionately. When we were both dry, we slip under the sheets and I curl up against him. He wraps his arms around me and I quickly fall asleep. "I love you." He whispers into my hair and soon he is asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Please leave reviews with ideas on where to go next, I need help! Rated M for a few fluffs ;D DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ETC, you know the drill!_

* * *

I wake up to the alarm buzzing, I smack my hand down onto it and turn to Tobias. He doesn't say anything, he just takes my face in his hands and softly kisses me and then releases me so I can go and shower. When I am done, I dry myself off and dress in the bathroom, I open the door and walk out. He eyes me up and down and approves of my clothing with a wink. A black dress that falls just above my knee, his fingers lace with mine and we walk down for breakfast. He stops me as we stand over the chasm, I lean against the railings and as we were the only ones there, he leans into my hair and whispers, "You made me feel so good last night, Tris. I want to do the same, make you feel as good soon? If that's okay?" I nod in approval and we continue down the paths. He slips down opposite Christina and I walk to fetch us some food, I pile the plate high with toast, bacon and dauntless cake. I walk back to the table and Tobias' eyes light up when he sees me. I sit next to him and he thanks me, then again leans in to me and murmurs, "and for last night too." I lean back and wink at him. Eric slides into the seat next to me and pecks me on the cheek, I take it as friendliness, but Four isn't as sure. He eyes Eric up and down, before turning back to eat, the rest of breakfast passes without a problem.

Tobias stands between the two tables of initiates and tells them to follow him, I raise and bring up the rear. Jaz and Cathy are walking behind Four, laughing to themselves and John and Lance infront of me, occasionally one would turn around to stare at me, but I just ignored them. We reach the door to the training room and the initiates file inside, I then take my place next to Tobias. He nods at me, and I walk down the line and place a gun into each of their hands, Lance looks up at me and grins. He has cold grey eyes, which suit his face and blond scruffy hair, I dismiss his look and continue down the line.

Jaz's POV

I stare at Four, as does Cathy next to me. He holds himself up and it makes him look strong and fierce, his hair ripples as he glides across the room. He stands facing a target, his feet apart, leaning slightly and breathing slowly, with a flex of a finger and a moving vein, the gun fires and the bullet hits dead center. He turns to face us, and gestures us to go away and practice, I stare at him for a while, too long. He walks over to me, I continue shooting, but his presence unnerves me. His shirt is tight around his body; I can easily see the muscles in his chest and his abs. He is soo fit! He watches for a few seconds then walks away. I let out a sigh of relief.

Tobias POV

"Well, Jaz seems to enjoy my presence," I say to Tris next to me, she elbows me in the ribs. "What was that for?!" I exclaim.

"You know what," she replies with a wink, she declares that it is time for lunch. I head towards the cafeteria, Tris is staying behind for a little while to tidy the training room.

A sharp scream pierces the air around me.

Tris.

I run, trying to find the source of the sound, my pace quickening with each step and my hair slipping down to my eyes. I see Lance, he's leaning Tris backwards on the railings over the Chasm.

"LET HER GO" I bellow, but he just smirks at me as he gropes Tris' chest. I start towards him, but he flexes his arm and strikes Tris in the jaw, she manages to restrain another scream and again as his fists pound against her face and chest. I know if I just stand there he wont stop, I begin to run at Lance, he sees the anger in my eyes and I see red. He drops Tris as my fists land punches over his face. One in each eye, his jaw, I cut his lip, I kicked him in the side and he slumped to the floor, blood coming from his mouth, and I kick him once more in the ribs, I hear a satisfying crack, then run back over to Tris. I scoop her in my arms, and pull her against my chest; her head is bleeding from where Lance dropped her against the railings. I pull off my shirt and hold it to the gash, I pick her up and take her down to the infirmary.

She stays conscious as the nurses tend to her injuries, our eyes lock and never move apart, she tries to keep a smile on her face, looking brave for me. That's my Tris. John and Kyle come through the doors of the infirmary, dragging a rather rough looking Lance, I turn to Tris and we both let out a laugh. She winces and tears fill her eyes, she must really be in a lot of pain. I feel a hand on my shoulder, Eric.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill anyone," I raise an eyebrow at him, "but I am here to say, that you both get one week off work, training for the initiates has been suspended until you two are fit to work again, understand?" Tris and I nod in agreement, I guess Eric isn't all-bad after all.

"Thanks," I mumble, he turns around and heads back to whatever it is Eric does.

"The nurse says you can go home, do you want to?" I say gently.

"Yes," she manages to whisper because of the pain. I carefully pick her up, my arms behind her back and under her knees, she wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers tracing the tattoos at the top of my back, she presses her lips to my cheek and they stay there until we reach our apartment.

I place her down onto the bed and help her undress. I take a clean shirt out of my draw and hand it to her, she just about manages to pull it on over her head, and slip between the covers. I am still bare from the waist up, and so I slip into a more comfortable pair of trousers. I part the covers and lie next to her, her eyes are still full of hurt. Tears well up and eventually spill and roll down her cheeks, I softly press my lips to hers. She pulls back, but curls into a little ball against my chest, I speak to her gentle. Twisting her hair between my fingers and we both eventually fall asleep.


End file.
